


Lips like sugar, hands that sting

by sdnomaidinreverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdnomaidinreverse/pseuds/sdnomaidinreverse
Summary: Cheryl Blossom decides to test Toni Topaz. Bad decision all around.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Lips like sugar, hands that sting

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't subscribe to top and bottom bullshit, but here's Cheryl being a total bottom. Don't worry she will get her payback.

“You’re doing so well, baby, keep breathing.” 

Cheryl Blossom is a lot of things: mean girl, gothic heroine, head bitch in charge, team captain, head cheerleader. She’s a woman of many hats.

This is not a hat she was expecting to wear. 

Bent over her four poster queen sized bed stark naked with her boobs resting against the red satin comforter, hands tied together and legs shaking while the woman above her continues to torture her with soft words but the opposite kind of touch. 

Today she wears a hat she never thought she’d wear. The ultimate submissive bitch. 

“Toni…” The other girl’s name escapes Cheryl’s red stained lips in a breathy sigh, her entire body shaking so violently, it takes Toni’s hands on her hips to steady her. The hands restrained in a tight but neat little bow by rope clench into fists at the strike of a tanned hand against her pale behind once more, hips canting forward against the side of the bed with a soft whine that has her lover sighing into her ear in content at the sound of it. 

“Shhh, no words. Did you forget what I said?” Toni whispers through slightly clenched teeth. Cheryl simply bites down on her bottom lip and shakes her head in response before she shakes her ass as well, desperate for Toni’s touch as she always is. The pink haired woman chuckles softly at the sight, the hand on Cheryl’s lower back dipping lower to play with dripping folds. Her eyes roll into the back of her head at the feel of it, the lust she feels pounding through her unbearably so. 

The wettest pussy she’s ever touched is just beneath her, begging for her to do something, anything. 

It’s goddamn exhilarating. 

“You’re so wet, baby, is this all for me?” Toni breathes, the tip of her finger just brushing over the strained bud begging for her attention. Cheryl lets out another loud moan and clenches her thighs, her head falling back and causing her red hair to spill over her pale shoulder blades in a serene way that has Toni staring in dumbfounded awe for way too long.

“Yes-” Cheryl starts, but Toni slaps a hand down over her ass even harder than before, watching the milky skin ripple and redden with fascination while Cheryl cries out and buries her face into the comforter with tensed shoulders and clenched fists. 

“What did I say?” Toni demands, one hand smoothing the sting of her assault while the other slides up a curved spine to tangle into luscious red locks, taking her handful and gripping it tight to pull Cheryl’s head back off the comforter. 

“You asked a question.” Cheryl manages to gasp out through the pain, shivering slightly when Toni snakes a hand around her waist to brush her fingers over her freshly shaven mound. 

“You’re such a damn brat, Cheryl Blossom.” 

“That’s how you like me, isn’t it?” Cheryl delights with a wicked smile, eyes fluttering closed when Toni hums into her ear softly and begins rubbing slow, but deep circles onto that reddened little nub that almost quivers at her touch. Cheryl keens, her ass pushing back against Toni’s center. 

“What do you want?” Toni asks sweetly, yanking at her hair once more and watching the way her spine arches and her body tenses. Cheryl looks over her shoulder at her.

“I want you to fuck me, and if you don’t do it now, I’ll find someone else to-”

She’s cut off by two fingers curling into her pussy, her entire body jerking in response with a yelp before a hand curls around her throat and pulls her up off the bed, her back pressed to Toni’s front. The moan that escapes her is animalistic, her body writhing against Toni’s with each pump of her fingers. Teeth sink into her neck and bite hard, claiming something. Cheryl should have seen this coming. 

“You talk about letting someone else touch what’s fucking mine one more time and I’ll leave you tied to this bed for the next week without an ounce of relief, you hear me?” Toni hisses, pulling her fingers out without warning and leaving Cheryl to collapse against her. The fingers that were just in her are lifted to eye level, and Cheryl obediently parts her lips and allows Toni to place her wet fingers between them, the taste of herself on her tongue making her entire body throb with want. 

“This pussy is mine, no one fucking else’s. You touch it when I tell you and I touch it whenever the fuck I want to, and what do you say?” Toni says it so harshly, the hand at her neck squeezing gently, it makes Cheryl’s entire body tremble as she moans around the fingers in her mouth and nods until they’re pulled out slowly. Toni drags the pigment of her lipstick over her lips and chin with her wet fingers, watching in awe at the way it stains her pale skin.

“T-Touch me, please-” Cheryl barely catches her breath before she’s suddenly being pushed back down onto the comforter by the back of her neck, her body harshly making contact with the mattress. She only feels Toni’s front pushed against her ass for half a second before she feels the harsh sting of another slap right across an already bruised and reddened asscheek. The tears that begin to form in her eyes are quickly blinked away, the pain forgotten when Toni sinks two fingers back into her pussy from behind. 

“Shut up and take it then.” 

Once again, Toni removes her fingers after only a few strokes, and Cheryl fights back the whine of displeasure as Toni hums under her breath once more. 

“I’m gonna fuck you with that dick you’ve been eyeing all week, and if I hear one complaint, I’ll just go harder and shove that beautiful face of yours into the mattress to drown it out. Understood?” 

Cheryl nods repeatedly to show it, the thought of her pussy getting pounded only making her wetter. Her fists clench again, the ropes chafing against her skin and making her eyes water from the pain. Toni disappears, only the lithe sound of her footsteps reaching Cheryl’s ears, for she doesn’t dare turn to see what she’s doing. 

She has been eyeing the dildo Toni had bought them last week for a long time now, wondering when she would have the pleasure of being fucked with it, and she’s surprised that Toni is giving it to her despite her behavior today. 

Maybe Toni’s excitement is just as high as hers and she can’t resist. 

Cold silicone presses against her bruised ass, and Cheryl recoils for only the briefest moment with a wince, body jolting forward and away. Toni chastises her and grips her hips to pull her back, not letting her go for a single moment. 

“You think you’re wet enough for me?” Toni coos, caressing her soft skin. Cheryl doesn’t respond, her anticipation too high and full of want to argue. Toni chuckles at the fact. 

“I want my taste first.” Cheryl frowns in confusion before she feels a rough tongue glide between her wet, dripping folds, her pussy twitching the second Toni’s tongue makes contact.

“Fuck!” Cheryl bucks her hips back into Toni’s face, gasping for air like she’s just been shot. Another harsh slap to the back of her left thigh this time has Cheryl screaming into the comforter before the tongue licking roughly at her pulls away. 

“The sweetest fucking pussy I’ve ever tasted, baby.” Cheryl simply grunts in response, the corners of her eyes turning black as Toni dives back in. Her tongue doesn’t miss a single spot, like she’s been starved for days and the pussy in front of her is a fucking gourmet meal. 

“Please-” Cheryl can’t help but whine, wishing she could reach behind her and grab Toni’s face so she can shove it into her pussy deeper, she wants Toni to reach places she’s never reached before.

Toni seems to be on the same wavelength.

Once she’s had her fill of Cheryl’s juices, she’s standing and gripping pale hips, placing a foot between Cheryl’s legs and nudging her knees further apart. 

“You still gonna be a brat, or are you gonna behave?” Toni asks with a cocked eyebrow. She lines herself up, the tip of the toy dipping into Cheryl’s pussy, teasing her gently and she pants breathlessly, weighing her options. 

Once a brat, always a brat. 

“You gonna fuck me with that thing or are you gonna keep talking like you’ve got big game?” Cheryl asks, glancing over her shoulder with a grin. 

A grin that quickly fades when she sees the hot blazing anger in Toni’s eyes.

Cheryl doesn’t get a single other word in. Toni sinks into her with full force, nails digging into Cheryl’s hips and leaving red bruises behind. Cheryl feels every inch, every fucking ridge of it fill her, and fuck, it’s amazing.

It’s also painful. Cheryl fists clench, teeth bared. The pleasure outweighs the pain, but it’s still there, but Toni doesn’t give her a chance to properly feel it.

She pulls back slowly before roughly canting her hips forward, thrusting back in harshly. Cheryl lets out a strangled whine, fisting the comforter between her fingers and wincing at the rope scratching her wrists again. 

Toni pushes her forward until she’s flush against the bed, knees still spread over the side and her body still bent over it. She practically pins Cheryl’s body to the bed with her own, leaning over her until her own bare breasts are pressing against Cheryl’s back. Her hardened nipples poking Cheryl’s shoulder blades just makes everything feel even more heightened. Her body is buzzing with each thrust of Toni’s hips, her pussy sore and her clit begging to be touched. 

Toni is dominating every inch of her and she loves it. 

“You gonna soak the bed, Cher? Come on, flood this fucking bed for me.” Toni breathes from exertion. Cheryl shakes her head, tries to push herself up despite her bound hands, but Toni keeps her promise.

She grips the back of Cheryl’s neck and shoves her face into the mattress, relieving her weight off Cheryl’s back and standing straight. She fucks her harder, deeper, hips meeting over and over again, skin rippling with each contact. Toni’s hand falls from the back of her neck to grip her shoulders, pulling her back into each thrust. 

Cheryl’s screams of pleasure and pain echo out in the room, body jostling back and forward hypnotically as Toni doubles down and goes impossibly faster. 

Cheryl’s orgasm catches her by surprise, her body shaking and her screams turning to moans. She clenches so hard around the toy, Toni goes still, unable to move until Cheryl’s climax finally tapers off. 

Toni picks right back up.

Cheryl moans in protest, shaking her head and trying to inch away from Toni, who grins and shakes her head. She grabs Cheryl’s hips and pulls her back with a tut of disapproval.

“I said I want you to soak the bed, we’re not stopping until you do.” Toni pants out, grinning even wider when she hears Cheryl whine loudly and sees her shake her head. 

“N-No-”

“You don’t get a say. You just take it, remember?” Toni reminds her sternly, raising an eyebrow as Cheryl shakes her head again. Toni decides her punishment rather quickly.

She turns the toy on, a moan escaping her own lips when the vibrations reach her through the harness and hit her own throbbing clit. 

“Please!” Cheryl whines, trembling violently while Toni fucks her right through the bed. They lose track of all time, Toni’s hips beginning to burn with the effort, but it just makes her work harder. Cheryl is still writhing, still trying to move away from Toni’s continuous pounding, and it just makes her lover smile sadistically.

“You want me to touch your pussy so bad, don’t you, baby?” Toni croons, pressing her thumbs into the dimples of Cheryl’s lower back. Her girlfriend lifts her head up off the bed and nods pitifully, and Toni finally decides to give a little bit of mercy.

“Give it to me, I wanna see you twitch, Cher.” Toni breaths, hooking an arm around her slim waist and rubbing her hard but fast.

It takes less than a minute.

Cheryl’s screaming into the crook of her elbow, her whole body convulsing with her climax. Toni watches in awe, hips still shallowly thrusting until Cheryl’s clenching too hard for her to move once more. Toni’s own climax hits her with the last shift of her hips, a moan escaping her. She falls on top of Cheryl, the toy sunken deep into her girlfriend as they both catch their breaths. 

They’re twitching, Toni burying her face into Cheryl’s shoulder with a whine. She sinks her teeth into her skin, bites down harshly. Cheryl whimpers. 

A few minutes of silence pass.

“You okay?” Toni asks softly. Cheryl simply nods, nuzzling the side of her face against Toni’s, breathing heavily.

Toni takes that as a sign.

She forces herself up off her girlfriend, simply unhooks the straps and lets the harness drop. She leans over the bed and pulls on the rope, wincing when Cheryl cries out at the rough rubbing against her skinned wrists. 

“Shhh, I’m sorry, baby…” Toni whispers, throwing the rope across the room and bringing Cheryl’s wrists to her lips. She kisses the red, welted skin. Cheryl smiles up at her lazily. 

“Let’s see…” Toni hums as she trails her lips along Cheryl’s spine, her eyes landing on the red welts on her ass and the black and blue that’s already forming beneath the pale skin of it. 

She leans down to kiss the skin, smiling when Cheryl giggles.

“Can you move?”

“Barely.” Cheryl huffs with a pout. Toni grins and helps her further up onto the bed until she’s at least laying fully on it. Toni simply crashes beside her, stares at her in awe of her beauty for a few moments until Cheryl’s crawling on top of her. 

“I love you.” Cheryl murmurs. Toni smiles and runs her fingers through her red tresses a lot more nicely than she did ten minutes ago.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
